Benutzer Blog Kommentare:BlackMei/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 4 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-19005049-20150607223857
Unsanft landeten sie auf einer Wiese. Bridgets Kopf auf Jasons Oberschenkel, jedoch ohne die ungewollte, gefiederte Begleitung. Die Brünette hob den Blick und blinzelte Tränen aus ihren Augen. "Hey, Babe, ich bin endlich bei dir, wag es ja nicht, jetzt zu sterben!", Jason presste die Hand auf Bridgets Wunde um den Blutfluss zu stoppen. "Jason, i-ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!", sie erlaubte dem Jäger, sie fester zu halten und tastete nach seiner Wange, fuhr die unrasierte Haut entlang, atmete seinen Duft ein. "Ich weiß. Ich habe dich gesehen, sie haben mich gezwungen.Naya 'il hat mich hintergangen." Ruckartig setzte die Brünette sich auf und zuckte zusammen, als der Schmerz ihr kurz die Luft zum Atmen nahm. "Deine Schwester, Jason, ich glaube, sie ist in Gefahr! Wo ist überhaupt dieser Engel und wo sind wir?!", es war, als käme sie jetzt erst zur Besinnung. Bridget rappelte sich vollständig auf und Jason folgte ihr sofort, Besorgnis legte seine Stirn in Falten. Die Brünette wandte sich um sich selbst, drehte sich im Kreis und sah sich um, als sie wieder bei Jason ankam, blieb sie stehen und stolperte in seine Arme, schluckte die Tränen herunter, welche in ihren Augen brannten. "Oh Gott, Jason. Du darfst nie wieder gehen, bitte, lass mich nie wieder alleine", murmelte die Jägerin mit belegter Stimme. "Nein, nein, nie wieder. Ich bin da. Ich gehe nicht weg. Bridge, oh verdammt, du hast mir so gefehlt. Dich so zu sehen, hat mich fast umgebracht." Der Mann mit dem dunkelblondem Haar löste sich von der Jägerin und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen, bevor er sie sanft küsste. "Wir müssen deine Wunde versorgen. Das sieht nicht gut aus. Ich mache mir Sorgen, du hast nicht wenig Blut verloren... Und dieser Engel könnte ein echts Problem werden, überhaupt, warum sind wir hier?" "Mir geht's gut. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden, aber Schmerztabletten wären toll. Jason... Ich verstehe das alles nicht. Was passiert ist. Warum du weg warst, warum du lebst", Bridgets Blick zuckte zwischen Jasons Augen hin und her. "Das wird er dir nicht beantworten können", donnerte eine wohlbekannte, sehr ehrfruchtgebietende Stimme. "Naya 'il", Jasons Blick verfinsterte sich. "D-du warst-", Bridget stammelte ein paar Worte, bevor ein "David Tennant", hervorbrach. "Wen interessiert schon die Hülle? Viel wichtiger ist, wie ich euch beide täuschte. Konsequent." Jason legte Bridget vorsichtig die Arme um die Hüften und hielt sie fest, als sie auf den Engel losgehen wollte, welcher nun eine weibliche Hülle hatte, mit gebräunter Haut, dunklen Augen und kleinen, braun-schwarzen Locken. "Ich muss nicht nahe an dich heran, um dir weh zu tun!", schrie Bridget wütend. "Du irrst", die Frau schritt näher und ließ Jason bewusstlos zusammenklappen, dann packte sie Bridget am Kinn und machte sie bewegungsunfähig, "Das war ein Glückstreffer. Ein dominantes Gen von deiner erbärmlichen Mutter. Mehr hast du wahrscheinlich nicht abbekommen, von den Erbanlagen einer Gottheit. Kein WUnder, bei diesem Nichts von Vater." Bridget presste die Zähne aufeinander, Wut im ganzen Körper ließ sie zittern, selbst festgehalten von dem Engel. "Oh, mag die kleine Bridget es nicht, wenn ich schlecht über ihre Eltern rede? Aber, aber, du hast ja recht. Man soll nicht schlecht über die Toten reden." "Wie hat Weatta dich gekauft?", presste die Brünette hervor, reagierte jedoch mit Verblüffung, als der Engel lachte. "Weatta, mein Kind, du bist so schrecklich naiv. Du denkst, Weatta oder diese dreckige Vampir oder von mir aus Kud und Astaroth seien echt Probleme, doch deine Freunde und du, ihr habt ja keine Ahnung", sie entblößte eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne, "Weatta könnte ich mit einem Wort vernichten, mehr wäre nicht nötig. Aber weshalb die Hände schmutzig machen, er hält euch beschäftigt. Als würde ich Mäusen zusehen, im Reptiliengehege." "Was ist mit Jason, was soll das?" Naya 'il entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Bridget und ließ den Blick über die weite Wiese wandern. "Machtspielchen, meine Kleine. Du ahnst nicht, wie unterhaltsam das ist, euch zuzusehen, wie ihr euch anstrengt und versagt, wieder und wieder. Und Jason war eine optimale Gelegenheit, dich zu brechen. Dich und ihn kenne ich länger als den Rest dieser Gruppe. Ich kann in deinen Kopf sehen, Bridget, ich weiß was er dir bedeutet." Der Engel ging auf und ab, den Blick nun auf das Gras vor sich gerichtet, als eine weitere Stimme sich dazugesellte. "Kein Engel sollte Gott spielen. Man pfuscht nicht im Schicksal von Menschen herum." Naya 'il wandte sich erschrocken um und blickte in Lachesis Augen, wie immer, perfekt gestilt, in silbernen High Heels und marineblauem Blazer plus eng anliegender Drei-Viertel-Jeans, das hellrote Haar in einem Zopf, die Enden lockig. "Lachesis. Was führt dich her?" "Meine Nichte." "Ich verstehe." Die verhaltene Feindschaft zwischen den beiden Frauen ließ die Luft elektrisch knistern. Bridget wusste, sie waren beide mächtig und eine Fehde schien zwischen ihnen zu stehen, eine Fehde, die lange zurückging. Man sah es in ihren Blicken. EIne Handbewegung von Lachesis und Bridget stolperte zu Boden. Sie zog Jason an sich und strich unter seinem Auge entlang, dann über den Hals und übte kurz leichten Druck auf sein Brustbein aus, dann schlug der Jäger die Augen auf. Den Trick hatte Lachesis ihr beigebracht. "Bridge-", begann Jason, doch Bridget legte den Finger an die Lippen und deutete auf die beiden Frauen. Wie verfeindete Tiere im Käfig schlichen sie im Kreis herum, Augenkontakt brannte fast schon Löcher in die Augen der jeweils anderen, die elektrische Spannung steigerte sich, die Luft wurde drückend und schwül. "Wer denkst du, dass du bist? Du kannst dir nicht einfach nehmen, was du willst", zischte Lachesis. "Du siehst doch, wie ich es kann", antwortete Naya 'il und lachte höhnisch. "Vergiss nicht, dass du es hier mit einer Göttin zutun hast. Kein Engel kann mit einer Gottheit mithalten. Und die Tochter einer Göttin zu entführen ist das denkbar schlechteste, was du tun kannst. Zeus hätte dich mit einem Fingerschnipsen in tausend Stücke gesprengt." "Ha, Zeus, maße dich nicht an, über Zeus zu sprechen! Klothos Tochter ist nicht viel mehr als eine einfältige Teenagerin mit PMS." Lachesis Haar knisterte und plötzlich riss ihr Haarband und ihr Haar ergoss sich wie Lava über ihre Schultern. "Es gibt Gründe, weshalb ich sie nicht lehre, zu verwenden, was in ihr steckt! Du weißt, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist, als versucht wurde, die Fähigkeiten einer Erbin zu verwenden!" "Als hätte euch das jemals davon abgehalten, es zu versuchen! Was war mit Subjekt 14? War es nicht so, dass sie... Geplatzt ist? Oder war das 32? Nein warte, 11 ist in der Mitte auseinandergebrochen." Noch immer gingen die Frauen im Kreis wie Raubtiere. Bridget erhob die Stimme. "Was soll das heißen? Lachesis, was bedeutet das? Du hast gesagt, ich hätte nichts von meiner Mutter vererbt bekommen!" Naya 'il lachte erneut. "Natürlich, deine Mutter ist eine Göttin und das hat keine Auswirkungen! Eine naive Teenagerin, ich sage es ja! Sag mir, Bridget, wenn du in der Lage bist, den Speer zu tragen, wie kannst du da menschlich sein?!" Lachesis blieb plötzlich stehen und wandte sich um. "Du hast den Speer?!", fragte sie. Bridget öffnete den Mund, doch Lachesis war in kürzester Zeit bei ihr und hielt sie am Hals gepackt. "Bist du wahnsinnig?! Die Gottesmörder sind nicht für die Hände von Jugendlichen bestimmt! Sie sind für keine Hände einzig die Gottes bestimmt, niemand der sich auch nur anmaßte, sie zu verwenden, fand jemals wieder Frieden!" Bridget stolperte zurück und sofort legte sich das silberne Schwert, dessen Ursprung der Speer war, in ihre Hand. Naya 'il betrachtete die Szene zufrieden. "Bridget, leg es zur Seite." Die Brünette hob den Kopf und sah ihre Tante mit wildem Blick an, Wind war aufgefrischt und wehte die Spannung fort, welche zwischen den beiden Frauen vorhin geherrscht hatte. "Nein. Ich will Antworten. Ehrliche Antworten. Zuerst einmal, wer ihr beide überhaupt seid!", sie stellte sich vor Jason, welcher das Schwert verwirrt betrachtete. Lachesis schüttelte den Kopf, antwortete jedoch: "Ich bin noch immer Lachesis. Die Schicksalsgöttin." "Aber Naya 'il ist nicht Naya 'il", stellte Jason fest, "Sie ist viel zu mächtig." "Das stimmt allerdings", mischte sich die Frau nun wieder ein. Sie ließ ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper langsam hinabgleiten und jeder Teil ihrer gestalt änderte sich. Nun stand sie in einer Toga vor ihnen, das Haar hochgebunden, sie trug Römersandalen. "Mein Name ist Hera. Ich bin die Ehefrau des Zeus. Als Zeus mich mit Themis betrog, zeugte er dabei Lachesis, Athropos und Klotho."